


Bunnies to feed

by DrH



Series: City Park Afternoons [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrH/pseuds/DrH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to feed a bunny when not one is present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunnies to feed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons) prompt #07: Competition

Jonathan sat down in the grass. He was still unable to think of any story he could write for the drabble competition’s next prompt. No matter how the different thoughts and ideas for stories were racing inside his head, none of them fitted the current prompt and even their length was way over 100 words which made them too long for a drabble.

Jonathan and his friends came together every Saturday afternoon in the City Park to catch and feed various plot bunnies. He usually didn’t have difficulties writing a short story, but this particular prompt, ‘Competition’, proved impossibly challenging.


End file.
